Journey through Love and Lies: Haruno Chronicles
by Katakatica
Summary: I only own the OCs and the plot. I hope it's not that bad. AU, Non-Massacre OOC characters. Haruno Sakura and her twin, Hikari move to Konoha hoping of a better life. Hikari has her secrets, but what if Sakura has some too? SasuSaku, ItaOC, NaruHina


Journey through Love and Lies

The Haruno Chronicles

Chapter One

Sakura P.O.V

I can't beleive we moved. I mean, we've lived in Suna for my fifteen years of life, and I was happy there. But Mom was right, after our Father's death we needed change. and my new room was cool, so I sort of liked the change. My sister came to me, and nudged my arms. Even if she was the same age as me, this making her my twin, she didn't speak. She hasn't spoken in five years well, to people.. I've always felt sorry for her. Sensing what I feel she rolled her eyes and left the room. I almost giggled. I had a feeling that I was getting back my sister. Slowly she was changing and she had more and more faith in herself. Of course this whole thing wasn't normal. Nothing in our life was normal. If someone would ask why, I'd just point on the strange flower-like mark on my neck. I absolutely hated it. Not because it was pink and it was a bit big, but because what it caused. It was my Fighter Mark which showed what I was. And I hated it because it caused trouble. First of all, people couldn't see it, which meant I had to wear my hair down all the time. Secondly, it gave me something I never wanted, and lastly it caused my sister to close off in her own little world. Well practically, it wasn't my mark, it was hers a single bead with five feathers, all white. When I noticed, I told her it was because whe was an Angel. And she was. But I was too. And I never knew how. I was getting to remember the events when Hikari stormed into my room. Whoops. ''You heard what I thought, right?'' I asked sheepishly. She nodded. Her beautiful, blood red eyes shined with anger. Her long, white hair, which I always envied was in a loose bun. She didn't have to fear of people seeing her mark, it was on her shoulder. And of course, she heard all my thoughts. And I heard hers. When I tried to find out what we were, I only found out that we were two of the Fighters our destiny was to fight demons. We could transform, and there were more of us, but we've never met them. Suddenly I could hear Mom yell for us to go to school. Was it that time already? Hikari giggled, but didn't speak. I was already in my new uniform, it was simple. Black skirts with a black shirt and black shirt with a big white bow. Hikari had the same outfit, she looked gorgeus. I knew she was going to be an outcast, if she didn't speak, but I didn't care, she was my sister, and my eternal best friend, and this is what all mattered. I knew she heard it, because she I heard her think '' Aww… I love you too, Saki!'' Of course, while thinking, she was open, but only to me. She was too afraid to get attached to people. Well, she had her reasons.

Hikari P.O.V

I was afraid. And Sakura was too. I knew it, since I heard her thoughts. Of course. Sometimes, being a fighter wasn't THAT bad. And I knew, I had to speak up. Today will be the day when I'll speak first time in years. Well, at least as Sakura knows. There are many thing I can't tell my sister. I mean, she my twin and all, but I have secrets. And they aren't bad, fortunately. To tell the truth, these secrets helped me, to trust people. Even if it's a bit strange . Of course, I made sure Sakura didn't catch my thoughts. She'll have to hear my voice, and I know how. I went to the kitchen, our mother was waiting for us. She was tall, with long, pretty pink hair, and green eyes, like Sakura's. Daddy had black hair, I never knew where I had my white locks from. Maybe one of my grandmothers. I've never met them. My eyes were a different matter, they were blood red, inherited from my father. I loved him, but I loved Mom too. She tried everything to be the perfect mother. We had to go, so we left home. We arrived to the school in five minutes. We lived too close. I knew, the school bell was going to ring as we put our feet in the hall. It was just too predictable. I stifled a giggle then we went to our first class's room. Even if we've been here once, we took our time, so we'll be a bit late. I don't know why, but I wanted to be late. I knew that one of my „secrets2 will be int he classroom. Namely Uchiha Daisuki. I've been training with her and her brothers for years, unknown to my sister. She was one of the few humans I could trust, but even she didn't hear me to speak, only to think. Yep, she was another fighter, very strong, and brave. Even if I couldn't trust many human, it didn't matter for her, since, I couldn't trust demons, either,. Sakura knocked on the class' door. We heard a loud ''Come in.'' And we walked in, Sakura first, then me.

Normal P.O.V

The two girls walked in. The first girl was a bit taller, her pink hair reached her hips, it was long and shiny. Some of the boys whistled. Sakura rolled her eyes and motioned her sister to come a bit more in. Everyone froze. The girl was stunning, even in her uniforms. Her long, white hair was in a bun, but people could see it reached below her ankle. Her blood red eyes showed that she was terrified. The teacher who had white, spiky hair asked them to introduce themselves. Sakura wanted to start, but Hikari spoke first. '' It's nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Hikari, and this is my twin sister, Sakura. I'm happy to be in your class.'' She said smiling. Sakura gasped, then grinned at her twin. '' A you heard, I'm Sakura, and I am happy too, to be here.'' She smiled, then walked to an empty desk. Hikari followed, her head held high. She was thinking how proud she was of herself. Sakura giggled. Her sister was definitely coming back. The class ended soon, and now they were waiting for the next lesson, Biology. Sakura loved it, while Hikari absolutely loathed it. She didn't know why, though. Before the bell rang, a small, black haired girl walked to their seats. She grinned at the twins, then spoke softly. " I am Uchiha Daisuki, it's really nice to meet you. I just decided to give you some companion, since you two seem lonely. I think the others are a bit afraid of you, which I don't understand, you seem nice enough.'' Sakura giggled, and Hikari nodded to her direction. '' It's nice of you too, Daisuki-san. At least someone came here, and they're not only staring. Their thoughts, though I mean, I bet they are thinking about us.'' Daisuki frowned a bit. '' First of all, call me Suki-chan, I hate Daisuki. Secondly, I understand what do you say, thye just look at you, stare at you, they are thinking what are you like, but don't dare to come near. Do you two want to come over today. I bet you have many things to learn in Konoha High.'' Hikari giggled, Suki was hyper, like always. She had long black hair, black eyes and was kind of cute. Sakura knew, she didn't mean harm. She wanted to convince Hikari, but her sister stayed still for a moment, and than she half spoke-half giggled. '' Do you even have to ask? You already know the anwer, why don't you go to your seat. We'll be there after school. Our Mom already knows that we have plans.'' '' Sakura looked at her in shock. '' Uhm, do you two know each other?'' She asked'' '' Sort of'' Suki giggled. '' But I wanna stay with you, Hika-chaaan and you have to tell so many things. Like..uhm.. '' '' Suki, don't strain yourself, while thinking'' '' A tall, blond girl appeared, her hair in two big pigtails, hair eyes blue like the ocean. '' I'm Reiko, but call me Rei-chan.'' she smiled. Hikari frowned. '' I thought I am your any bestie, Suki-chan.'' She pouted. Sakura looked confused. '' You are, we hate Rei.'' Suki grinned. ''Oh, Well, I guess I have to tell you Saki. But it's not that important, and you've already known that something was off about me. When I was almost killed I and Dad died protecting me, I felt broken, because I couldn't do anything. I felt bad, and for a year, I didn't do anything, as you know. But one day, I decided to go away, I wanted to disappear. The problem was that I wasn't the only one to be there. I was attacked by a bunch of demons, I didn't fight back, I wanted to die. I didn1t even change. '' Hikari said, while Sakura frowned at her sister. '' I'm taking it, Hika. ''Suki said smiling. '' My brothers and I were training our powers, when we heard the demons thoughts about the fresh „human" meat. We ran there, and saw Hika, bloody, and bruised. She looked so small, that my elder brother, Itachi ran to help her. He was were angry at the demons, for hurting a fragile girl. Hikari didn't speak, she only cried. We thought she was scared. Itachi killed the demons, and helped your twin up, but she didn't do anything. Then she started thinking how she wanted to die, not aware that we could hear her. And then I slapped her, and yelled at her. From then, every week Hika flied here to train, sometimes she even slept here. Our parents don't mind, their Elders.

Sakura P.O.V

I didn't beleive my ears. Hikari , my little twin almost died, and she had to trust other people, because I wasn't there. But somehow, I was they helped her to open up again. Dad's death affected her deeply, even if it wasn't her fault.I smiled at my new friends, and allies. I knew that Rei was one of us too, since she had a mark on her hand. It was visible.

Rei P.O.V

So, these are the famous Haruno Twins. Well, I've met Hika before, but I thought Sakura looks like her. They are nothing alike. But both of them are beautiful. Suddenly, „something" jumped on Hika. She screamed but then started laughing when she recognised my idiot brother, Naruto. ''Hika-chan, it's you! I can't believe. ''He giggled and hugged him. The day flew like that. Fortunately.


End file.
